El simple hecho es que te amo
by kuminalu175
Summary: aceptare el amor que Lyon-sama ofrece a Juvia, Juvia opina que será lo mejor. -¿!Que dijiste¡?-Gray estaba parado frente a ella. -Juvia vio como Gray-sama iba tomado de la mano co-con una mujer extraña-. -Te quiero-Susurró.
1. Chapter 1: la extraña mujer

Era una intensa lluvia en la gran ciudad de Magnolia, cierta peli-azul se encontraba en el gremio mirando un punto fijo en la pared mientras tomaba agua, el hecho de que no estuviera acosando o gritando "gray-sama" asustaba un poco a Mirajane que la observaba un poco preocupada, la albina se acercó un poco a Juvia, la empezó a llamar por su nombre pero la nombrada simplemente no la escuchaba estaba fuera de si, hasta que mirajane la movió un poco, ahí recién se fue a percatar de que a la que llamaban era a ella, quito su vista de la pared y se volvió a Mirajane.

-Juvia, ¿estás bien? Te noto demasiado tranquila no estás buscando o acosando a Gray, ¿paso algo?- la albina se dio cuenta que al mencionar a gray los ojos de la peli-azul se dilataron y se cristalizaron, Mira preocupada le volvió a preguntar- ¿Estas bien Juvia?.

-Juvia esta… triste- lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero muy audible para Mirajane ya que con sus oídos de halcón nadie le ganaba… con lo chismosa que era- creo que será mejor aceptar a Lyon-sama- esto sorprendió demasiado a Mirajane¿ A quién no?, ¿Juvia dejando a Gray? Debió a ver pasado algo muy malo, pensó la albina.

-¿Me puedes contar que ha pasado Juvia?- la nombrada asintió y empezó a relatar lo sucedido lo que a Mirajane le sorprendió pues no sabia eso.

**~Flash-Back~ **

Juvia iba caminando hacia el gremio, se había ido a Fairy Hill a ponerse un vestido que vio en una revista que decía que ningún hombre se iba a resistir y Juvia se imaginó usando aquel vestido y a un gray realmente alocado persiguiendo a Juvia con un ramo de rosas azules. Al terminar se encamino al gremio pero al camino no se imaginó que lo que iba a ver le rompería el corazón, ver a Gray con una mujer que desconocía tomados de la mano, el simple hecho de ver a gray acercándose a ella como para darle un beso le termino de romper lo poco que quedaba de su corazón, una lagrima traicionera salió cayendo por la mejilla y ahí empezó a llover sin más no poder.

-Gray-sama- susurró Juvia llorando, se dio la media vuelta y empezó a correr no quiso ver ese beso entre su amado gray-sama y esa extraña mujer.

**~Fin Flash~Back~**

-Eso fue lo que… pasó- termino de decir Juvia mientras afuera se puso más tormentoso a como estaba.

-Puede que haya sido un malentendido, Juvia- opinó Mirajane sabía que gray no iba con cualquier chica que se cruzaba.

-No, no lo creo… lo he pensado- dijo Juvia tranquilizándose un poco, Mirajane espero a que siguiera- aceptare el amor que Lyon-sama ofrece a Juvia, Juvia opina que será lo mejor- Mirajane suspiro.

-¿Estas segura de lo que quieres Juvia?, deberías de consultarlo con Gray- Dijo Mirajane sonriéndole, a lo que Juvia negó- Bueno, si es tu decisión no podré hacer nada.

-Juvia ya ha llamado a Lyon-sama para decirle que Juvia ha aceptado su amor- Juvia se ruborizo un poco, encontraba atractivo a Lyon-sama y pensó que sería lo mejor para olvidar a Gray.

-¿!Que dijiste¡?- Juvia se voltio al escuchar ese gritó y lo que vio le sorprendió, Gray estaba parado frente a ella con su ceño totalmente fruncido- ¿Juvia que has dicho?.

a Gray le molesto escuchar eso pues sentía algo por Juvia pero nunca lo demostró nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sentía hasta ahora, escuchar que Juvia quería a Lyon le hizo hervir la sangre a más no poder.

- lo que ha oído Gray-sama, Juvia aceptara el amor de Lyon-sama- respondió molesta y un poco ruborizada.

En ese preciso instante las puertas del gremio se abrieron dando paso a un Lyon sonrojado- ¿Es cierto lo que has dicho, Juvia?


	2. Chapter 2: ¿perderla?

-¿!Que dijiste¡?- Juvia se voltio al escuchar ese gritó y lo que vio le sorprendió, Gray estaba parado frente a ella con su ceño totalmente fruncido- ¿Juvia que has dicho?.

a Gray le molesto escuchar eso pues sentía algo por Juvia pero nunca lo demostró nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sentía hasta ahora, escuchar que Juvia quería a Lyon le hizo hervir la sangre a más no poder.

- lo que ha oído Gray-sama, Juvia aceptara el amor de Lyon-sama- respondió molesta y un poco ruborizada.

En ese preciso instante las puertas del gremio se abrieron dando paso a un Lyon sonrojado- ¿Es cierto lo que has dicho, Juvia?

Gray seguía inmóvil viendo la escena, se preguntaba por qué Juvia cambio de decisión, si, tal vez le molestaba de vez en cuando pero eso no significaba que no tenía un gran cariño por la maga de agua, de echo la llego hasta a amar, claro, no se percató hasta ahora, al ver a Lyon sonrojado y sonriendo con la sonrisa más boba que se podría observar y a una Juvia sonrojada no soporto más y se echo contra Lyon masacrándolo a golpes.

-Gray-sama…-susurro Juvia, no se imaginó que Gray se iría de golpe contra Lyon, se paró y se encamino a donde los dos se encontraba y paro justo enfrente de ellos- Ba- Basta!- Gritó, sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar-pe-permiso- y sin más se alejó del gremio llorando ,si, estaba confundida.

-p-por qué actuó así?- se preguntó, estaba sentada en una banca, seguía lloviendo pero a control de Juvia, la peli-azul miro hacia el cielo gris y cerró los ojos dejando que la lluvia la mojara tranquilizándose.

-Juvia- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, era grave y dura abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró a quien menos quería ver en ese instante.

-Gray-sama- dijo, aún estaba confundida, Gray estaba con una mujer ¿por qué se molestó por algo como aquello? Se levantó decidida no quería hablar con el, pero la sujetaron de la muñeca obligándola a darse vuelta- Gray-sama-susurró.

-Juvia,¿ es verdad lo que has dicho? Te…-suspiro no quería pronunciar esa frase pero la preguntaría solo para saber la respuesta- Te… Te quedaras con Lyon?- suspiro otra ves, espero temeroso la respuesta.

-Juvia no entiende Gray-sama- respondió Juvia- Juvia ama demasiado a Gray-sama, pero Juvia no entiende el por qué actúa así… si tiene a otra mujer- esto último lo susurró, pero no lo suficiente para que gray no lo escuchara.

-Juvia ¿a que te refieres con a otra mujer?-pregunto, nunca vio a juvia así, tan tensa y triste pero le asombro el hecho de que digiera que tuviera a otra mujer, ¿otra mujer? ¿De dónde saco eso? De más que estaba fantaseando ya que no recordaba que estuviera con otra mujer.

-Juvia vio como Gray-sama iba tomado de la mano co-con una mujer extraña y que luego la besó-respondió triste, Juvia sintió que a sus ojos se agolparon unas lágrimas que no dejo escapar, se haría fuerte y esperaría la respuesta.

-Con una extraña mujer, ehmm, no recuerdo haber hecho tal cosa- Gray empezó a tratar de recordar hasta que BINGO!, recordó que en la mañana tomo una misión donde tenía que cuidar a una chiquilla de unos 15 años, claro aparentaba como de a 17, y está le pidió a el que fingiera ser su novio para sacarle celos a no sé quién o a que cosa- Juvia… ¿estabas celosa?- sonrió picarón, Juvia se sonrojo y se puso demasiado nerviosa.

-Ju-juvia no estaba celo-celosa!- Grito apenada-Juvia quiere saber si Gray-sama ya encontró a su mujer-susurró nerviosa, gray sonrió para sí.

-Sabes Juvia, yo ya encontré a mi mujer, a mi princesa, a la madre de mis hijos- dijo en un tono sereno y tranquilo mirando al cielo nublado, había dejado de llover pero empezó a chispear se volvió hacia Juvia y la vio llorando- ¿Juvia?-preguntó.

-Juvia entiende Gray-sama, Juvia dejara que sea feliz con esa mujer, y-yo iré con Lyon-sama -fue interrumpida, Gray la abrazó, Juvia se sorprendió y tuvo un mar de emociones- ¿Gray-sama?...

-No, Lyon no- le dijo abrazándola más- Juvia entiende, eres tú- susurro en su oído con su voz de seductor, una voz ronca que juvia nunca la escucho e hizo que se estremeciera en sus brazos.

-y-y-y-y-y-y-yoo¡?-Grito, Gray asintió con una gota en la cabeza, la Juvia de siempre volvió- Ju-Juvia esta muy feliz!.

-Juviiiiiiaaa!- se escuchaba gritar a un hombre- Juviaaaaaaaa- Juvia se separó de gray para observar quien llamaba hasta que apareció el dichoso hombre corriendo hacia ella cansado se paró, tomo una bocanada de aire y se dirigió hacia ella- Ju-juvia por que saliste corriendo así, te busque por todos lados.

-Lyon- susurró Juvia, ¿Qué le diría?, el ambiente se volvió tenso.

-Lyon- dijo Gray, sacándose la ropa quedando desnudo.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo ¡?- le gritó Lyon, Juvia solo se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado pero sin querer en cuanto se daba la vuelta vio "eso" de Gray y se sonrojo a más no poder.


	3. Chapter 3:Cuidala

**¡Ohayo Minna! Gomene la verdad no he estado muy inspirada que digamos… pero bueno ¡espero que les guste! Lo trate de alargar un poco más.**

**Advertencias: Nada.**

**Aviso: Fairy Tail es propiedad absoluta del Grande ¡Hiro Mashima!**

**Bueno, sin más ¡A Leer!**

***Flash-Back Capitulo anterior***

-No, Lyon no- le dijo abrazándola más- Juvia entiende, eres tú- susurro en su oído con su voz de seductor, una voz ronca que juvia nunca la escucho e hizo que se estremeciera en sus brazos.

-y-y-y-y-y-y-yoo¡?-Grito, Gray asintió con una gota en la cabeza, la Juvia de siempre volvió- Ju-Juvia esta muy feliz!.

-Juviiiiiiaaa!- se escuchaba gritar a un hombre- Juviaaaaaaaa- Juvia se separó de gray para observar quien llamaba hasta que apareció el dichoso hombre corriendo hacia ella cansado se paró, tomo una bocanada de aire y se dirigió hacia ella- Ju-juvia porque saliste corriendo así, te busque por todos lados.

-Lyon- susurró Juvia, ¿Qué le diría?, el ambiente se volvió tenso.

-Lyon- dijo Gray, sacándose la ropa quedando desnudo.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo ¡?- le gritó Lyon, Juvia solo se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado pero sin querer en cuanto se daba la vuelta vio "eso" de Gray y se sonrojo a más no poder.

***Fin Flash-Back***

-¿A qué te refieres Lyon, ¿¡y que haces aquí?!-Grito Gray, Lyon solo le apuntó, Gray al ver el gesto que hizo se miró y se sonrojo-¿¡Eeeh?! ¡En que momento!-Gray divisó su ropa y comenzó a colocársela, al momento en que se colocaba su última prenda, sintió que un aura extraña provenía a espaldas de él, se voltio y- Juvia…-A gray solo le recorrió una gota en la sien.

-¡Gray-sama!-Susurró.

**-**O-oe ¡Juvia!-Llamaba Gray, sin embargo Juvia hacia caso omiso de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su aura estaba teñida de un color rosa, y hacia ademanes de estar por desmayarse-¡Juvia, no es momento de desmayarse!-El peli-negro empezó a mover sus manos enfrente de Juvia hasta que esta iba a pronunciar una palabra, Gray se paró enfrente de ella.

-¡Gray-sama tiene un cuerpo magnifico!-Al terminar de decir esto Gray casi se va de espaldas, Juvia solo se movía para todos lados, el que la viera pensaría que estaba loca, pues parecía una gelatina moviéndose, y en un segundo cayó al suelo desmayada.

-Entiendo…-susurró Lyon cabizbajo, cosa que no alcanzó a oír gray, levanto su cabeza y los miró, realmente parecían una pareja…-Yo me voy al gremio-Pronunció, Gray dejo de tratar de volver a Juvia en sí y se voltio para ver a Lyon.

-¿Eh?-Alcanzó a pronunciar Gray.

-Cuídala-Dijo Lyon-ella te quiere mucho-esto sorprendió a Gray pues pensaba que tendría que pelear con Lyon o algo parecido, conociéndolo, él no se dejaba perder por nada.

-¿Eh?-susurró Gray, aun procesaba información, acaso ¿le estaba dejando libre el camino con Juvia?.

-Tsk…-Masculló Lyon, apretó sus puños y cerro sus ojos y se acercó a pasos pesados a Gray- ¡Que la cuides, Imbécil!-Gritó Lyon Golpeándole la cabeza dejando un gran chillón en la cabeza de Gray.

-¡Que te pasa!-Gritó Gray alzando su puño en alto.

-Tienes suerte-susurró Lyon, Gray por su parte bajo su puño y pudo observar en la mirada de su casi hermano dolor, si, era dolor.

-Lyon…-susurró, esté le sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, esta tenía algo de dolor y tristeza.

-Solo te diré una cosa-Dijo Lyon, dejo de sonreír y lo miro seriamente-Si llego a saber que Juvia ha sufrido por ti, ten por seguro que volveré por Juvia y no me rendiré tan fácil- al terminar de decir esto, se dio la media vuelta y se fue moviendo la mano en gesto de despedida.

-Lyon…-Susurro Gray mientras lo veía partir.

**~Horas más tarde~**

Juvia se encontraba en la enfermería del gremio, al abrir sus ojos se levantó de golpe y observo donde se encontraba, se percató que gray se encontraba sentado frente a ella.

-Gray-sama-susurró juvia y se sonrojo al recordar que lo último que vio al caer desmayada, el cuerpo desnudo de gray.

-Juvia ¡estás muy roja! ¿No tienes fiebre?- Gray se levantó de Golpe y se acercó a la cara de Juvia, está se sonrojo aún más, dejándola como un verdadero tomate, Gray coloco su mano en la frente de Juvia-no, no tienes fiebre-susurró, sus caras estaban demasiado cerca, sus alientos chocaban estaban solo a unos escasos centímetros de rozar sus labios.

-Gray-sam- no alcanzó a terminar ya que la interrumpieron.

-Gray, solo gray-susurró con voz ronca, Juvia cerró sus ojos y gray recordó "_-Cuídala-Dijo Lyon-ella te quiere mucho"_ abrió sus ojos, era verdad Juvia siempre lo protegía por todo, siempre cuidaba de él aunque fuera inquieta, a veces molesta pero sin ella no era nada, cerró sus ojos y se acercó a su oído-Te quiero-Susurró, Juvia se sonrojo y abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-J-juvia igual lo quiere- susurró, sus alientos se volvieron a encontrar, se miraron tiernamente a los ojos y cerraron de nuevo los ojos estaban a escasos centímetros.

-Oe Gray, ¿Juvia aun no desp…?-Pronunció gajeel, cosa que hizo separar al par de tortolos que se encontraban ahí- Oh…-susurró, al momento sonrió como un pervertido- no sabía que estaban haciéndose cariñitos, gehe -río gajeel, haciendo que el par que estaban frente a sus ojos se sonrojaran más.

-¡Te dije que teníamos que esperar afuera!-Gritó apareciendo detrás de él una pequeña peli-azul- Gomene Juvia, Gray-Pronunció Levy- pero es que este idiota quería que fueran a escucharlo cantar ya que el maestro iba a hacer un concurso- termino de decir Levy y golpeo a gajeel en la cabeza.

-¡Que te pasa enana!-gritó gajeel sobándose en la cabeza la parte afectada, gray y juvia solo admiraban divertidos la escena mientras les caía una gota de sudor por su cabeza.

-¡Vamos!-gritó Levy tomando del brazo a gajeel dirigiéndose a la salida, antes de llegar paro y se voltio a la pareja- Pueden continuar con lo que hacían-río maliciosa, la pareja solo logro sonrojarse-y retomo su camino.

-¡Enana, que me sueltes!- se escuchaba afuera de la enfermería los gritos de gajeel y una Levy reprochándolo.

Gray y Juvia solo atinaron a reír nerviosamente, se volvieron a mirar y se sonrojaron.

-Va-vamos a ver el concurso mejor Juvia-Pronunció un sonrojado Gray, Juvia asintió y al momento, los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la barra del gremio.

-Are, Are si son Juvia y Gray-Saludo Mirajane, los dos la saludaron y pidieron algo, al momento todas las luces se apagaron dejando ver solo una en el escenario, Apareció el maestro con un micrófono.

-Hola mis queridos Hijos e Hijas, como ya saben he preparado un concurso se tratara de convencer al jurado que serán, Mirajane, Laxus, Gildarts y yo, el ganador se llevara consigo 200.000 jewels-habló el maestro al momento en que se dirigía a una mesa con 4 puestos- ¡A Comenzar!

Apareció Gajeel con su típico traje blanco y guitarra de metal- Compuse una canción pensando en una rata de biblioteca-comenzó gajeel, todos quedaron mirando a Levy, a lo que esta solo se sonrojo-ella robó mi corazón aun qué ella sea una rata y yo un dragón nada me detendrá-termino de decir, empezó a mover unas cuerdas, afinando su guitarra y empezó- _La conocí a ella, era una rata de biblioteca, tan terca y tímida y ha robado mi corazón, Shooby doo bap, pero aun que sea un dragón nada me impedirá amarla, Shooby doo bap_- A todos los presentes les recorrió una gota de sudor y Levy parecía un tomate quien sabrá si por que se le estaba declarando o porque su pretendiente estaba cantando totalmente desafinado-_Rata de biblioteca, acepta a este dragón Shooby doo bap-_Todos lo abucheaban pero no le importaba a gajeel, o a Levy, Gray lo admiro, esté aun que cantara tan desafinado se atrevió y hizo saber sus sentimientos, ahora sabia el por qué intentaba que todos lo fueran a escuchar, para reclamar que Levy era de él.

Juvia de él… Juvia de él, la novia de gray, suena bonito, pensó, Gray se levantó y la miro decidido, haría las cosas bien, está al ver la profunda mirada de gray simplemente se sonrojo-Juvia, quiero hablar un momento contigo afuera, _solos…_

_**Continuara…**_

**¿Tomatazo? bueno, espero que sea de su agrado, a veces esta pareja se me complica TwT pero ¡acá esta! Espero sus comentarios, criticas, etc… si quieren alguna escena especial solo háganla saberla! QwQ**

**Se Despide **_**Nisfero175**_

_**¿Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Que es lo que pasó?

_**¡Ohayo! ¿Cómo están? ¡Espero que bien! Bueno, aquí está la continuación, espero que sea de su agrado…**_

_**Nota: Fairy Tail pertenece al grandiosisisisimo Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Advertencias:Nada.**_

_**Sin más ¡A Leer!.**_

El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, las horas en la enfermería los ocupó toda la tarde, Gray estaba totalmente nervioso, por otro lado Juvia estaba feliz… y nerviosa.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-Preguntó Juvia.

-solo sígueme-contestó Gray.

Pero no contaban con que al salir del gremio, justo unos metros más allá, se encontrarían Erza y un supuesto tipo encapuchado. Juvia en unos de sus actos ninjas ya tenía escondió a Gray detrás de unos matorrales que se encontraban cerca, Gray solo se preguntaba el por qué tenía que ver esto…

-Ven conmigo-escuchó Gray, no se equivocaba, era la inconfundible voz de Erza. Poco a poco fue traspasando su cara por los matorrales, escuchaba tartamudear a Erza, cosa que por lo mismo no entendió que quería decir.

-Erza, creo que no es bueno que me quede acá afuera del Gremio-y esa, la inconfundible voz de Jellal… un momento ¡¿Jellal?!.

Gray cada vez más se introducía en los matorrales, le interesaba saber esto, conocer el punto débil de Erza, Nunca lo creyó posible… pero Jellal era ese punto débil. Erza se dirigía con el "sujeto" hacia atrás del gremio, Gray retrocedió de nuevo quedando escondido detrás de los matorrales.

-Juvia-susurraba Gray tratando de no ser descubierto, solo veía como Juvia tenía brillitos en los ojos-¡Oeee! Juvia-empezó a moverla, la llamada volteo y en menos de un segundo se paró avergonzada.

-Oh, Juvia lo siente.

-¿Eh?-Gray la miraba confundido-¿Por qué?

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe dando paso a una cana borracha.

-Oh, ¡Gray, Juvia!-Gritó a los cuatro vientos alarmando a la pareja detrás de los matorrales-¡no se queden ahí y beban conmigo!

-Cana, Juvia cree que estás borracha-sentenció Juvia.

-¿Sho? ¿Borracha? Jajajaja- Cana tambaleándose y riendo se acercó a la pareja-¡Beban conmigo! ¿O los he interrumpido?-miro a ambos con una mirada picara.

-Juvia, ayúdame a llevar a Cana hacia el gremio-Mandó Gray, Juvia asintió.

Al entrar vieron demasiado alboroto, Mesas volando, Levy besando a gajeel, Mirajane atendiendo la barra… ¡¿Levy besando a gajeel?!, _diablos, _pensó Gray, ya hasta gajeel tenía novia, Bueno como iba diciendo. Yet y Droy lloraban desconsoladamente en una esquina con un aura totalmente deprimente, Lucy hablando con Natsu en una mesa aparte, Happy coqueteando con Charles y así ya se imaginaran, las típicas fiestas.

-Cana, ¿ahora cuál es el motivo?-Preguntó Gray, dejando a Cana en una de las mesas.

-Es que ahora como gajeel está con Levy es momento de beber.

-Cana, para ti todo momento es para beber.

-¡Salud por eso!.

Juvia por su parte se dirigió a la barra con Mirajane mientras dejaba a Gray conversar con Cana.

-Are, Are Ohayo Juvia-chan-Saludo animadamente la albina.

-Hola Mira-chan-

-Oh, ¿qué ha pasado afuera?

-no ha pasado nada mira-chan, solamente hablamos.

-Etto… ¿y es que todavía no dan el siguiente paso como Levy y Gajeel?

-Ah… eh, no, Juvia cree que tal vez realmente Gray no encuentra a Juvia atractiva.

-si quieres puedo ayudarte-la albina al terminar de decir esto la peli-azul movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Por otro lado Gray y Cana conversaban, bueno, trataban de conversar ya que la alberona solamente bebía.

-Cana, puedes leerme las cartas-soltó Gray, por otro lado Cana solamente escupió todo su licor.

-¿Desde cuando me pides que lea tu futuro?... me sorprende-terminó de decir.

-Tch… solo me intriga saber.

-Okey, Okey-Dijo Cana comenzando a sacar sus cartas y dejar a un lado su preciada botella-Bueno, escoge 3 cartas. Gray acató la orden y escogió 3 cartas.

-Veamos... ¿qué significan?-preguntó Gray.

-Bueno, la primera es del sol y la luna, la segunda de un torre y la tercera simplemente es una pareja-comentó la alcohólica mientras tomaba sorbos de licor- la primera carta significa que estas confundido no sabes dónde ir en este caso si ir hacia el sol o hacia la luna.

-Tal vez tengan razón-comentó Gray.

-La segunda, una torre. Significa que tendrás que pasar varios obstáculos en tu vida, a pesar de ser muy duros depende de ti llegar a pasarlos-respondió al tiempo de volver a tomar su licor-y por último, la que más me sorprende que haya salido en tu lugar, la pareja.

-¿A qué te refieres con que te sorprende?-Preguntó un molesto Gray

-Nada, nada. Bueno, como iba diciendo la pareja depende de cómo lo sepas llevar puede ser bueno o malo, tienes que aprovechar tus oportunidades en el amor y si no te ves con ninguna en ese caso en la amistad.

-Oh, ya veo-Gray admiraba las cartas, eran extrañas y casi ni les encontraba forma de lo que Cana dijo que eran pero bueno ella sabrá que son.

-Eso es todo, ¿alguna otra duda?-comentó Cana riéndose, estaba totalmente borracha pero no lo admitirá decía que ella nunca se emborrachaba.

Por otro lado Juvia y Mirajane susurraban cosas inentendibles, cosa que a varios de los integrantes del gremio dejo con dudas.

-¡Concurso de bebidas!-Gritó Cana levantándose de su lugar.

-¡Yo me apuntó!-Gritó levantándose de una esquina Gildarts.

-¡Y yo!-Gritó Natsu-Eh, ¡porno-man ponte ropa! ¡Y concursemos para saber quién de los dos aguanta más!.

-¡A quien le dices porno-man tarado!-Grito Gray levantándose de su lugar.

-¡Quien más que tú está desnudo en este gremio!.

-¿Cómo que des...? ¡Demonios!, ¿Cuándo paso?-se preguntó Gray, estúpida manía que lo hacía desvestirse- Oe cabeza de flama prepárate que no te la dejare fácil ¡A Beber!

-¡No se olviden de mí!-Gritó una voz pateando la puerta del gremio totalmente sonrojada, o enojada quien sabrá…

-¿Erza, deseas participar?-preguntó Mirajane con una gotita tras su nuca.

-Por supuesto, ¡Yo ganare!-Gritó- y…-siguió hablando, dirigiéndose a Mirajane llamando la atención de los demás integrantes del gremio- ¿Qué ganare?-preguntó dejando a todos de espaldas.

-Etto…-Respondió Mirajane, se dirigió tras la barra y encontró lo que buscaba- ¡Un gran pastel de fresas!.

Y así nuestros concursantes uno a uno fueron cayendo, se habían anotado antes de comenzar Jet y Droy según ellos para pasar las penas, Macao y wakaba no quedaban atrás. Pero poco a poco los nombrados anteriormente fueron cayendo, solo quedaban Erza, Cana, Gildarts, que por cierto llevaba la delantera, Gray y Natsu, estos últimos apenas levantaban los tarros de cerveza.

-¡Sho lle ganaré prinshesha de hielo!-gritó un sonrojado Natsu por el alcohol.

-¿Por qué hay treshh natshus?-respondió Gray.

Los dos iban a tomar otro tarro de cerveza pero se les fue imposible, cayendo los dos al mismo tiempo siendo ayudados por Lucy y Juvia que los sentaron en una mesa aparte. Por otro lado Erza no se dejaría perder por nada en el mundo ya que el premio consistía en esos riquísimos y dulces pasteles. Cana misteriosamente dijo que se iba a su casa con barril en mano y Gildarts simplemente fue tras su hija totalmente borracho, dejando como ganadora a Erza.

-¡Sho me lo merechia!-Gritó borracha Erza- Ven a miiii pashteliito~-corrió tras su premio, comenzándolo a devorar. Gray recobro la conciencia aun borracho, tras ver a Erza comer se levantó y se dirigió a Erza girándola por su hombro.

-Ersha, dame pashtell~-canturreo Gray totalmente borracho sin saber qué hacía ya que nadie, absolutamente nadie le pedía pastel a Erza, pero sin dejar que la enojada y borracha Erza respondiera tomo el pastel y se lo echo a la boca sin dejar nada, ¡nada!. Los que quedaban en el gremio,( ya que era demasiado tarde) abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, comenzando a sudar.

-Si aprecian sus vidas…-comentó gajeel- ¡Corran!.

Y así Gray termino totalmente ensangrentado, siendo socorrido por una Juvia que estaba pidiéndole a Dios que gray viviera. Una hora más tarde estaban todos los restantes del gremio tirados, ensangrentados y esparcidos por el gremio gracias a la borrachera y enojo de la "Demonio" Erza. Gray, siendo el único que recobro la conciencia aun borracho se dirigió a la puerta y se alejó del Gremio.

**~Al otro Día~**

En el Gremio varios empezaron a levantarse, Mirajane fue la primera en despertar y apurada comenzó a ordenar todo el desastre que quedaba, el maestro se encontraba fuera de la ciudad en una reunión del Consejo por lo que no alcanzaría a ver este desorden. Al despertar todos en el gremio adoloridos se dirigieron a la enfermería, donde Wendy al llegar tuvo que curar a varios heridos. Juvia ayudó a Mirajane que se encontraba ahí, comenzaría su plan para que Gray de una vez por todas diera su siguiente paso.

-Mira-chan, Juvia no ha visto a Gray, ¿Dónde se encuentra?-Preguntó la peli-azul.

-Ni idea Juvia-Respondió, dejando con dudas a ambas, si Gray no estaba en el gremio ¿Dónde se encontraría?

**~Mientras en un lugar un tanto lejano~**

Por otra parte Gray se encontraba tirado en algún lugar, siendo despertado por los rayos del sol, y con un gran e infernal dolor de cabeza de los mil y un demonios se sentó observando el lugar en el que se encontraba. Se desesperó totalmente al no reconocer el lugar, ya que consistía en pura arena, cactus y no veía ni rastros de algún ser vivo, se levantó y miro a todos lados tratando de reconocer el lugar, no hubo caso.

-¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTOY!-Gritó.

_**Continuara…**_

_**¡Hola mis queridos lectores!, bueeeeeeeeeeno espero que sea de su agrado jeje, perdón por actualizar un poco más tarde, pero ¡es que el colegio!;-; En Fin, espero que les sea de su agrado, teniendo en cuenta que es mi primer fic no tengo taaaanta experiencia, bueno, eso es todo y si leyeron hasta aquí ¡Cuídense, y hasta la próxima!:D**_

_**¡Me despido!, Nos vemos…**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
